tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TylerSurvivorFan/User Town of Salem FanFiction
Hi. I'm doing something original. Not User Survivor, not User Big Brother, not User Ridonculous Race, but... User Town of Salem! Townspeople #Tyler #Milkshake #RJ #Fiz #Derpy #Mirnish #Epic #Bulba #Aqua #Lego #Solar #Izzy #Maria #X #VUF Roles Green - Town | Red - Mafia ---- #'Sheriff' - Check one person each night for suspicious activity. #'Doctor' - Heal one person each night, preventing them from dying. #'Investigator' - Investigate one person each night for a clue to their role. #'Jailor' - You may choose one person during the day to jail for the night. #'Medium' - Speak with all dead people at night. #'Godfather' - Kill someone each night. #'Consigliere' - Check one person for their exact role each night. #'Executioner' - Trick the Town into lynching your target. #'Escort' - Distract someone each night. #'Mafioso' - Carry out the Godfather's orders. #'Lookout' - Watch one person at night to see who visits them. #'Serial Killer' - Kill someone each night. #'Town Killing' - May be either Veteran or Vigilante. #'Random Town' - May be any Town role except Jailor (or Veteran, if Town Killing becomes Veteran). #'Jester' - Trick the Town into voting against you. Day 1 *'(everyone walks out of their houses)' *'Tyler: '''Um, hi. *'RJ: Shut up *'Maria: '''XD Yes *'Derpy: '''<3 *(night comenses, everyone is back in their houses)' Night 1 *'(suspicious music is played, and someone is killed)' Day 2 *'(everyone walks out of their houses)' *'(Lego is seen on the ground, dead)' *'(Lego was stabbed by a Serial Killer)' *'Lego's Will: wtf?? if I am killed right away I will make you ALL regret it js *'Death Note: '''lol bye bitch *'Lego's Role: 'Town Killing *'Derpy: 'rip *'Tyler: 'Lego didn't deserve this :( *'Maria: 'XD *'Epic: 'Tbf tho, I feel X like did this because of their relationship *'Milkshake: 'tbh Solar might've done this too, y'know? *'Solar: 'wtf?? *'Mirnish: 'tbf milks has a point *'Derpy: 'Yeah, agreed. *'Epic: 'When I am being ignored <<<<<<<<< *'Bulba: 'Let's take a vote! *'RJ votes for Tyler *'Tyler: '''Rude! ;( *'Milkshake votes for Solar''' *'Derpy votes for Solar' *'Mirnish votes for Solar' *'Tyler votes for Solar' *'Solar: '''wtf stop *'Fiz votes for Maria''' *'Fiz: '''to avoid unam cuz unam votes r gorss *'Maria: yES *'''Maria votes for Derpy *'Maria: '''XD *'Derpy: baby how could you :( '''Tyler votes innocent *'Mirnish votes guilty' *'Bulba votes guilty' *'Milkshake votes guilty' *'Fiz votes innocent' *'Maria votes guilty' *'Izzy votes guilty' *'Aqua votes guilty' *'Epic abstains' *'RJ votes guilty' *'VUF votes guilty' *'X votes guilty' *'Solar votes guilty' *'Derpy: '''WTF??? FUCK YOU ALL YOU ARE PIECES OF SHIGJOTJGLFDJFLJSDFHNDKV FHDKNFDNVKNKNDKSHFDSFKDSHFKDSNKFNKDSFJSDBJFBJSDBFJSGFJGJFBSAJHIKF *goes up to everyone and punches them (except Fiz, Tyler & Maria) *gets back to the podium and is hanged* *'Derpy's Will: VDFNKDNFKFNHDHFDFKDKNDJFJDFKHDKFDNFMMVV,C screams shouts strangles *'Derpy's Role: '''Lookout *'Solar: 'same *'Fiz: 'i voted innoscent cuz unam votes r gross *'Epic: 'sorry guys that was way too difficult for me *'Maria: 'Bye Dawny XD *'Tyler: ''':( That was so mean! *(night comenses, everyone is back in their houses)' Dead People Chat/Night 2 *'Derpy: lmao they're so stupid for lynching me *'Lego: '''lol ikr, tbh whoever murdered me will get their weave snatched. *'Derpy: 'i've taught you so well <3 *'Lego: '''<3 Day 3 *(everyone walks out of their houses)' *'(VUF is seen on the ground, dead)' *'(VUF was stabbed by a Serial Killer)' *'VUF's Will: Solar is a shady bitch. Watch out for him. *'Death Note: '''lol bye bitch *'VUF's Role: 'Executioner *'Bulba: 'Well, I guess we shouldn't have doubted Epic *'Aqua: '^ tbh *'Epic: 'Thanks for finally noticing me :) *'Solar: 'ofc vuf would say that *'Maria: 'XD Yes *'RJ: 'Shut up *'Mirnish: 'Well, Solar, two peeps have brought up yo ass already so prepared to get lynched bitch *'X: 'tbh lynch me since I'm the republican *'Epic: 'k *'Epic votes for X *'X: '''wtf not literally *'Solar votes for X''' *'Aqua votes for X' *'Aqua: '''As long as it ain't me. *'Maria votes for X''' *'Maria: '''YES XD *'X: omg you guys are terrible people *'''RJ votes for X *'Fiz votes for Maria' *'Fiz: '''cuz ew unam *'Bulba votes for X''' *'Milkshake votes for X' *'(X has 7 votes, he walks up to the podium)' *'X:' you guys are all stupid af if you guys are going to lynch me *'(the townspeople vote if X is guilty or innocent)' *'Tyler votes' *'Mirnish votes' *'Bulba votes' *'Milkshake votes' *'Fiz votes' *'Maria votes' *'Izzy votes' *'Aqua votes' *'RJ votes' *'Solar votes' *'(more time passes)' *'(X is guilty, by a 9-1 vote)' *'Tyler votes guilty' *'Mirnish votes guilty' *'Bulba votes guilty' *'Milkshake votes guilty' *'Fiz votes innocent' *'Maria votes guilty' *'Izzy votes guilty' *'Aqua votes guilty' *'Epic votes guilty' *'RJ votes guilty' *'Solar votes guilty' *'RJ: '''Fiz you ho *'Fiz: umis r gross tho :( *'X: '''Wow I bet Maria and Bulba will be last two standing with this annoying female bias. Everyone is wasting their lives on them. Admit it. *'Milkshake: ' Just lynch him already. *'X: '*is hanged* *'X's Will: 'Seinfeld is my spirit animal *'X's Role: 'Medium *'Tyler: 'Town slaughter :/ *'RJ: 'Bitch no one cares what you have to say. *'Tyler: ''';-; *(night comenses, everyone is back in their houses)' Dead People Chat/Night 3 *'Derpy: hi *'Lego: '''ew X *'X: 'Shut up. I was just lynched! Do you know what's it like to be lynched? Fiz better win this. Everyone else deserves to die a gruesome death. *'Lego: 'bitch i was STABBED by a serial killer do you have any idea what that's like? *'X: 'Getting murdered > getting lynched *'Lego: 'oh hell no *'VUF: '...why does it matter? We're all dead anyways. *'Lego: '''tru Day 4 *(everyone walks out of their houses)' *'(Mirnish is seen on the ground, dead)' *'(RJ is seen on the ground, dead)' *'(Mirnish was stabbed by a Serial Killer)' *'(RJ was killed by the Mafia)' *'Mirnish's Will: Bye bye binches <3 *'RJ's Will: '''Oh hell no. Tyler should be dead by now. *'Mirnish's Death Note: 'lol bye bitch *'RJ's Death Note: 'bye bye *'Mirnish's Role: 'Random Town *'RJ's Role: 'Escort *'Tyler: 'RJ was being so mean to me! :( I'm glad he was killed. *'Milkshake: 'So you admit to killing RJ? That's what I'm getting out of this. *'Aqua: '^ lmao it's obvious *'Tyler: 'That wasn't intentional! Ohh :( *'Bulba: 'Come on you guys, why would Tyler do that? Do you think Tyler would murder someone? Even if it IS RJ? *'Izzy: 'tbh Milkshake, Bulba is right. How about we #blindside Milkshake in getting lynched everyone?? *'Milkshake: '..um *'Maria: 'Strawberry pies! *'Izzy: 'That wasn't supposed to be said outloud! Shoot!!! *'Milkshake votes for Izzy *'Milkshake: '''bye bitch *'Maria votes for Milkshake''' *'Maria: '''Yes! *'Izzy votes for Milkshake''' *'Izzy: '''Let's do it!! *'Fiz votes for Milkshake''' *'Tyler votes for Milkshake' *'Milkshake: '''um wtf??? *'Bulba votes for Milkshake''' *'(Milkshake has 5 votes, he walks up to the podium)' *'Milkshake: '''excuse me but lol i'm not the serial killer OR part of the mafia. Vote wisely :) *'Tyler: *whispering to Bulba* Oh shit do you think he's the jester? *'Bulba: *'whispers back* Crap! I never thought about that! *'Tyler: '*whispers* But we've taken our chances in the past.. *'''Solar votes *'Solar: '''hurry up and vote, and quit whispering smh *'Bulba: r00d! *'''Tyler votes *'Bulba votes' *'Fiz votes' *'Maria votes' *'Izzy votes' *'Aqua votes' *'(more time passes)' *'(Milkshake is innocent, by a 5-3 vote)' *'Solar votes innocent' *'Tyler votes innocent' *'Bulba votes innocent' *'Fiz votes guilty' *'Maria votes guilty' *'Izzy votes guilty' *'Aqua votes innocent' *'Epic votes innocent' *'Fiz: '''wtf i was gunna vote wit the majorty 4 once *'Milkshake: Fiz, Maria, Izzy...you're all dead to me :) *'''Izzy: '''Oh... *(night comenses, everyone is back in their houses)''' Category:Blog posts